Historia Regum Britanniae: Merlin
by Trovia
Summary: Nach König Uthers Tod schleicht sich eine junge Frau in sein Lager, um einen Blick auf den geheimnisvollen Zauberer Merlin zu werfen, der so plötzlich an Arthurs Seite aufgetaucht ist. Das Sequel zu Druid. One Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Die „Harry Potter"-Romane und alle Ideen, Figuren etc. aus den Romane gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Rest dieser Geschichte gehört dem kulturellen Gedächtnis von Großbritannien. Mir gehört nichts. _

_Diese Geschichte ist ein Sequel zu meinem One-Shot „Druid" und somit, natürlich, ebenfalls Imperiatus gewidmet (deren Geschichten ihr lesen solltet). Ich lege euch nahe, zuerst „Druid" zu lesen, sonst wird euch diese Geschichte nur völlig verwirren. _

_Wird es noch ein Sequel geben? Ich weiß es nicht, denn mir ist bewusst, dass ich hier eine Spartengeschichte schreibe, die nicht viele Leute lesen werden. Deshalb lohnt sich für mich nur dann ein Sequel, wenn ich viele positive Reviews bekomme. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt ;-).

* * *

_

**Historia Regum Britanniae: Merlin**

_Difficile Est Satiram Non Scribere  
__(Es ist schwer, dies nicht zu parodieren)

* * *

_

Die Geschichte beginnt im Juli 545 _anno domini_, des Herrn, den die Christen den ihren nennen. 545, in diesem letzten der dunklen Jahre, in dem das goldene Zeitalter Britanniens begann, in dem die Christen wie eine Schattenplage durch die Städte zogen, um die alten Götter zu vertreiben, 545 im Juli, als Uther Pendragon, unser König starb.

Uther Pendragon, von dem sie allerorten sprachen, hatte Britannien einst geeint. Als die Sachsen wieder aus dem Osten kamen, mit ihren riesigen Schiffen die Küsten eroberten und sich mit den Barbaren aus dem Norden verbündeten, als Augustinus' Soldaten nach Rom abzogen, war Uther Pendragon geblieben, um uns, sein Volk zu beschützen. Er hatte die Könige Britanniens unter sich geeint, die Sachsen in einer vernichtenden Schlacht geschlagen und den aufrührenden König Gorlois niedergestreckt.

König Uther starb als alter Mann und im Bett, oder so sagten es die Gerüchte auf den Straßen überall. Vielleicht bestraften ihn die alten Götter dafür, dass er die Christen akzeptiert hatte, aber es blieb sich gleich, denn es gab keinen Erben. Es gab nur Arthur, einen Bastardsohn und Reitersmann, dem mancher in die Schlacht folgte, aber niemand auf den Thron.

So kam es, als Uther Pendragon starb, dass die Könige Britanniens sich in Tintagel versammelten. In den Wäldern schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und brachten all die Raufbolde und Trinkkumpanen mit, die sie ihre Ritter nannten, um über den nächsten Großkönig zu entscheiden. Ich wusste, dass es das letzte ihrer Treffen sein würde, denn sie würden sich nicht einigen und sich nur mit ihren Schwertern und Äxten zerfleischen.

Aber ich wusste auch, dass sich Arthurs Gefolge in diesem Lager befand, um den Thron zu beanspruchen, und ich wusste, dass der Druide sich an seiner Seite hielt. Sie sagten, er sei vor der Schlacht von Arfderydd aus den Nebeln entstiegen und besitze die Macht der Götter. Mit der Macht der Götter, sagte ich, besaß er die Gabe zu heilen.

Also schlich ich mich in das Lager der Könige, als Uther Pendragon starb, um den Druiden Merlin zu sehen.

* * *

Ein belauschtes Gespräch zwischen Stallburschen, die mich gar nicht bemerkten, hatte mich von Baum zu Baum in die richtige Richtung geführt. Ein breiter Stamm gab mir Schutz, als ich mich dem abgelegenen Lagerplatz näherte, wo eine Feuerstelle ausglomm und ein Dutzend Schlachtrosse angepflockt schnaubte. 

Nur drei Zelte fand ich vor, hinter denen ich einen Knappenjungen ausmachte, der Schuhe putzte, aber sonst keine Diener. Ein vernarbter schlanker Ritter mit schwerem Umhang und Schwert im Gürtel beruhigte eine junge Stute. Zwei weitere standen ganz in meiner Nähe, einer mit Perlen und Zöpfen im wilden braunen Haar, der andere im Kettenrock und kaum fünfundzwanzig Winter alt, und unterhielten sich lautstark. Ein Stück entfernt, mir den Rücken zugewandt, saß ein weiterer Mann mit Fellumhang und langem schwarzem Haar.

Ihr übler Geruch nach Pferd und Jauche trug bis hinter meinen Stamm, und ich rümpfte die Nase darüber. Siege in Arfderydd oder nicht, in Ritterhaar tanzten immer Läuse.

„...von Uther haben", endete der Ritter mit der Perlenmähne gerade und entblößte seine hässlichen gelben Zähne zu einem furchtbaren Grinsen. „König Lot will den Thron und wird ihn sich holen, wenn niemand ihm vorher ein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammt. Leondegrance lässt seinen Sohn in Cameliard Söldner sammeln. Wenn sie vor Uriens Männern hier eintreffen, dann wissen die Götter, was geschieht."

„So weise Worte aus deinem sonst so faulen Mund, Bedwyr?", warf der Ritter mit den Narben ein. Er hatte seine Stute ein letztes Mal getätschelt und stapfte mit schweren Stiefeltritten näher. Als er ankam und sich der Geruch nach Met zu dem nach Pferd zu gesellte, nickte er dem jüngeren Ritter zu. „Da ist auch ein Bretone im Lager aufgetaucht, von dem niemand weiß, was er hier will. Sucht Abenteuer, sagt er. Nennt sich du Lac."

Der junge Ritter lachte auf. Er hatte schmutzig blondes Haar und Zähne in der gleichen Farbe, aber immerhin sah ich keine großen Narben. „Franzosen sind mein letztes Problem, mein guter Kai, der Pendragon Thron interessiert mich mehr. Aber er soll seinen Wein nicht trinken, bevor er sich umbringen lässt. Ich mag den bretonischen Wein."

Die Drei brachen in mannhaftes Grölen aus, wegen dem ich das Gesicht verzog. Mannsvolk blieb überall auf der Welt gleich. Wenn das hier, wie die Stallburschen behaupteten, wirklich Arthur war, der Bastardsohn, dann unterschied er sich in nichts von anderen Männern. Vielleicht regten die alten Götter sie deshalb an, sich dauernd im Schlamm zu wälzen - damit sie unter dem Schmutz so gleich aussahen wie sie dachten.

Das Gelächter legte sich schließlich, und der Bastardsohn sprach bestimmt weiter. „Wir sollten aufbrechen. Die Laudatio wird bald beginnen."

„Christen und ihre Predigten...", murrte Bedwyr in seinen struppigen Bart. „Hoffentlich gibt's Wein."

Aber Arthur wandte sich nur dem anderen Mann zu, der auf dem Fels gesessen und dem Gespräch vielleicht gar nicht gelauscht hatte. „Du bleibst zurück, mein Freund?"

Ich sah schwarzes Haar bar ritterlichen Schmutzes über seinen Rücken fallen, als er den Kopf zu einem Nicken neigte. Er sprach mit einem fremdartigen Akzent. „Bedwyr soll sein Gesöff heute ohne mich trinken. Wenn du heute wirklich ein Spektakel willst, brauche ich ein Stündchen oder zwei. Ruhe für meine große Zauberei und alles."

Zauberei? Die Neugierde packte mich sogleich, und ich horchte auf. Zauberei hatte mich angelockt, und große Zauberei dazu. _Wenn_ es stimmte, was sie sagten.

Bedwyr lachte auf. „Solange du uns später nur deinen Trank zubereitest, der die Bienen aus meinem Kopf vertreibt, großer Merlin."

Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar winkte ab. „Den Aufpäppel-Trank? Den könnte dir jeder Elfjährige brauen. Bei Gelegenheit bring ich ihn Kai bei."

Kai schien der Ritter mit den Narben zu sein. Als er grinste, verzogen sie sein Gesicht zu einer dämonischen Fratze. „Ob ich so großer Zauberei wie der deinen würdig bin, muss die Schlacht noch beweisen. _Pax et bonum_, mein Druide."

Trotz allem leichten Ton verneigten sich die Ritter kurz, bevor sie davon stapften. Ich sah ihnen nicht nach, als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden, denn ich hatte gefunden, wen ich gesucht hatte. Der Mann dort, der sitzend auf dem Fels zurückblieb, war also der Druide Merlin. Er trug den Namen, er sprach mit fremder Zunge und von großer Magie. Ich starrte auf seinen Rücken.

Sie sprachen vom Druiden anders als vom Bastardsohn. Vom Bastardsohn sprachen sie, weil er die Frechheit besaß, einen Thron zu beanspruchen, von dem die Christenleute sagten, dass er einem Bastard nicht gebühre. Und weil er die Sachsen zurückgedrängt hatte, natürlich, noch nicht so weit wie sein Vater einst, aber dafür viel schneller. Vom Merlin jedoch sprachen sie mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme - und über wundersame Zauberei. Sie sprachen von tödlich buntem Licht und einem schwarzen Hund, der seinen Feinden erschien und den sie den Grim zu nennen begannen.

Ich verraschelte das Laub der Büsche, als ich mich aufgeregt regte. „Du bist Merlin", stellte ich fest. Meine Tarnung vergaß ich, und all meine Zauber fielen von mir ab, als ich hinter dem Baumstamm hervortrat.

Hinter dem Rücken klang ein leises Lachen hervor. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du rauskommst."

Das ließ mich stocken. Egal, welche göttlichen Gaben sie dem Mann unterstellten, ich wusste, wo die Geschichten anfingen und endeten, und niemand hatte meine Zauber je durchschaut. Wenn ich mit den Bäumen verschmolz, war ich unsichtbar für jedermann.

„Aber niemand erkennt mich je, wenn ich mit den Bäumen verschmelze", wiederholte ich laut und voller Verwunderung. Unentschlossen blieb ich neben meinem Baumstamm stehen. Ich war gekommen, um diesen Mann zu sehen, doch er hatte mich verwundert, und ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte.

Dann jedoch drehte er sich gemächlich zu mir um.

Jung sah er aus, das war mein erster Gedanke. Später erfuhr ich, dass er mehr Winter zählte, als es schien - beinahe vierzig sei er, aber er sah nicht aus wie ein so alter Mann, nicht wenn die meisten starben, bevor sie grau wurden -, jetzt jedoch erschien er mir jung und gar nicht weise. Unter seinen sauberen schwarzen Haaren funkelten graue Augen in einem rasierten Gesicht. Ich fragte mich, ob er im Tross einen Barbier gefunden habe.

Aber er sah auch fremdartig aus, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, wie ich es von leichtfertigen Rittern kannte, aber dann mit einem Hauch von etwas anderem, das ich nicht einschätzen konnte.

Und obwohl ich gegen den Süden stand, so dass die Sonne hinter mir durch die Bäume blitzte, musterte er mich nur interessiert und blinzelte nicht, nicht einmal über mein Burschengewand. Ich hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Burschenhosen beinahe ebenso unsichtbar machten wie Zauber.

„Du hast meinen Warnzauber ausgelöst", erklärter er so selbstverständlich, als spreche er über das neuste Gerücht. „Er war mal für viel stärkere Zauber als deine gedacht. Setz dich doch."

Ich richtete mich empört auf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Mann keine Manieren, denn Frauen setzten sich niemals einfach so zu Männern, insbesondere nicht, wenn sie unschickliche Hosen trugen. Er sah mich an und senkte nicht betreten den Blick. Außerdem hatte er gerade meine Zauberei beleidigt. _Niemand _erkannte mich je, wenn ich mit den Bäumen verschmolz.

Andererseits natürlich war ich in der Hoffnung auf große Zauberei gekommen.

„Ich gehöre nicht ins Lager", teilte ich ihm schnippisch mit. Ich war kein Mädchen aus dem Tross. Die Leute im Dorf verehrten mich für meine Magie.

Er grinste nur. „Macht nichts, ich mag Rumtreiber." Etwas an seinen Worten schien ihn im geheimen Witz zu amüsieren, denn seine Augen funkelten wieder. Er wies auf einen Fels, der ein Stück entfernt von seinem aus dem Boden ragte. „Setz dich."

Er hatte keine Manieren. Allerdings war er Merlin und ein großer Zauberer. Einen Moment lang rang ich mit mir, dann ließ ich mich widerwillig auf dem Felsen nieder. Er fühlte sich warm an, so lange hatte Sommersonne ihn beschienen.

„Trotzdem schön, mal jemanden zu treffen, der seine Magie auch benutzt", fuhr Merlin nach einem Moment des Schweigens fort. Er schien es zu genießen, einfach auf dem Felsen zu sitzen und in der Sonne zu baden. „Hat dich jemand ausgebildet?"

Es war zu früh ihm zu sagen, dass ich gekommen war um zu lernen. Zunächst musste ich herausfinden, ob dieser Mann ein Lehrer sein konnte, und ob es etwas gab, das er mich lehren konnte. Und Bescheidenheit geziemte nicht nur Rittern, sondern auch Frauen, egal was sie sagten. „Ich beherrsche die Bäume und zähme den Wind. Sie nennen mich Dryade. Sie sagen aber auch, dass Mab dich erschaffen habe."

„Sagen sie das mittlerweile? Mich hat keine Göttin erschaffen, von der ich wüsste." Merlin verzog die Lippen und sah auf einen Stock in seiner Hand hinab, mit dem er spielte. Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an, weil er glatt und abgenutzt wirkte, und fragte mich, ob er magisch sei. „Was sagen sie denn sonst noch über mich?"

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Wortrhythmus. Es fiel mir schwer, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber ich antwortete herausfordernd. „Im Süden sagen sie, du seiest der Sohn eines Waldgeistes, oder manchmal eines gefallenen Christenengels. Im Westen sagen sie, eine Demetierprinzessin habe dich geboren, und eine Klosterfrau, oder ein König sei dein Vater, oder ein anderer Gott. Ich habe dem nie geglaubt." Das zu betonen war mir sehr wichtig. Ich war eine Zauberin und kein Dorfmädchen. Und wenn er mich so unverschämt musterte, konnte ich das auch. „Wer hat dich wirklich erschaffen?"

„Na, ein..." Merlin stockte. Blinzelte dann, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste wie ein Bub, der der Katze die Milch stibitzte, als er zu mir aufsah. „Ich wurde aus einem Ei geboren, das ein Löwe einer Schlange stahl", sagte er schließlich. „Er stahl auch einen Hirsch, einen Wolf und, leider, eine Ratte, und sie waren meine Brüder."

„Du lügst." Ich sah ihn an, ohne zu blinzeln. Es funktionierte bei den Leuten in den Dörfern. Es funktionierte nicht bei ihm.

Erstaunlich weiße Zähne blitzten auf. „Irgendwie schon, ja."

Ich drängte weiter und gestand keine Niederlage ein. Männer kannten nur Kampf, und deshalb musste jedes Gespräch mit ihnen wie ein Feldzug geführt werden. „Dein Name ist auch nicht wirklich Merlin. Du bist kein Falke, egal was sie sagen."

„Nein, ist er nicht", gab er zu.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, während ich überlegte, was ich sagen konnte um mehr zu erfahren, und während die Vögel in den Bäumen sangen. Dann erhob er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, so schnell, dass ich überrascht aufsah. Beinahe wollte ich mich umsehen, ob irgendwo sein Hund aufgetaucht sei.

Er warf einen ärgerlichen Blick auf seinen Fellumhang, der plump um seine Schultern schwang, als bevorzuge er ein anderes Gewand. Der Stock in seiner Hand war plötzlich verschwunden, als sei er nie da gewesen. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und sah abwägend auf mich nieder, unentschlossen vielleicht darüber, was er mit einem Lagerstreuner wie mir anstellen sollte. Entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben, erwiderte ich den Blick, ohne mich zu erheben.

Stattdessen nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und meinen Hokuspokus, um einen kurzen Blick in seinen Geist zu werfen. Aber als ich den Zauber hinüberschickte...

Nichts. Wie eine Mauer aus bestem französischem Stahl, die mich mühelos abprallen ließ.

Er klopfte sich gegen die Schläfen. „Klappt nicht. Okklumentik."

„Ich sehe, du bist sehr mächtig", erwiderte ich sehr vorsichtig. Ich entschied, dass die Leute auf den Straßen diesen Merlin unterschätzten. Anstatt eines Aufschneiders und Wichtigtuers hatte ich etwas vor mir, das all meine Erwartungen überstieg. All die anderen Leute bemerkten meine Zauber nicht einmal.

„Nichts als der Vorteil des Fortschritts." Er sprach trocken und schien kurz darauf zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, denn er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich von mir ab. „Hat mich gefreut, mit dir zu reden. Ich muss jetzt los, Druide spielen."

Er musste jetzt überzeugt werden, ein Lehrer zu sein. „Ich komme mit", sagte ich streng und stand auf.

Über die Schulter hinweg sah er mich an und grinste. Aber er wartete, bis ich aufschloss, bevor er weiter ausschritt. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

* * *

Der Ort, an den Merlin mich führte, lag etwas abseits vom Trubel der Lager im Wald, so dass Getier in den Büschen raschelte und Vögel in den Blätterdächern sangen. In einer niedrigen Höhle in den Felsen hatte vielleicht einst ein Bär gelebt. Vor ihrem Eingang brodelte ein kleiner Kessel über unbewachtem Feuer. Daneben stapelten sich ein paar rostige Schwerter. 

„Ich treffe nicht viele Hexen, die sich die Mühe machen, ihre Magie auch zu benutzen", bemerkte Merlin, als wir auf die kleine Schneise traten. Das Blätterwerk deckte den Himmel zu und tauchte den Wald in Schatten. „Ein paar von Arthurs Rittern sind ein wenig magisch, aber sie fuchteln lieber mit ihren Schwertern herum."

Ich blieb bei einer Eiche stehen und sah ihm zu, wie er einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel warf. Das Ergebnis schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er nickte zufrieden in sich hinein und warf dann einen Blick nach dem Sonnenstand über den Bäumen. „Zauberei ist eine Gabe Mabs", gab ich zurück. Es ging ihn nichts an, wo ich meine Gaben erlernt hatte. Selbst Merlin, den großen Druiden, ging das Geheimnis der Frauen nichts an. „Die alten Götter werden die strafen, die ihre Gaben nicht nach ihrem Willen einsetzen."

Er wandte sich um und sah mich mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Die alten Götter wollen, dass du dich in Heerlager schleichst und Königen nachspionierst?"

Was für ein _Mann_, der dachte wie sie alle. „Ich versorge die Alten und heile die Kinder." Und so kam die Gelegenheit, um eine der Antworten zu erhalten, für die ich gekommen war. Es gab noch viel zu lernen über diesen Mann. „Sie sagen, du besitzt große Magie, also musst auch du ein Heiler sein."

Während ich sprach, hatte Merlin sich wieder abgewandt. Die rostigen Schwerter klirrten leise, als er sie mit einem Fußtritt zerstreute und eines nach dem anderen ansah. Selbst ich sah, dass es sich um nutzlosen Altstahl handelte, aber sein Blick verriet nichts vom Kriegswissen der Ritter.

„Ich habe mich nie damit beschäftigt. Naja, außer dem gelegentlichen _Enervate _und den anderen Schnellheilzaubern. Früher war ich ein Soldat. Ist das hier ein gutes Schwert?" Er ergriff das Skelett eines Schwerts, das vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Rost zernagt hatte wie seine Kameraden.

Ich fand mich damit ab, dass ein Mann den Rat einer Frau über ein Schwert einzog. „Es taugt nicht einmal zum Holzhacken. Sie alle sind verbrauchter Stahl."

„Hm, Mist." Mit bedauernd gehobenen Augenbrauen sah er auf den Haufen hinab. „Dann machen wir ein Neues. Suchst du mir einen Stock?"

Er wollte ein _Schwert _schmieden? Zu neugierig für Ärger darüber, wie ein Laufbursche herumgescheucht zu werden, sah ich mich um und fand unter einem Busch einen abgebrochenen Zweig, der noch nicht ganz vermodert war. „Es ist deine Pflicht, deine Zauberei zum Heil anderer einzusetzen. Das Soldatentum gebührt denen mit den Waffen, und du siehst nicht aus, als führest du eine Waffe."

Mit einem Schnauben nahm er den Stock von mir entgegen und schmiss ihn doch nur vor sich ins Gras. „Wenn du das sagst."

Was für ein ungeheurer Mann. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm unentschlossen zu, wie er wieder den geschliffenen Stock unter seinem Mantel hervorzog. Er schwang ihn in einer präzisen Bewegung und richtete ihn auf den Zweig. „_Visimalus _Schwert!", sagte er klar und betont.

Erschrocken stolperte ich einen Schritt zurück und starrte, denn der Zweig verformte sich vor meinen Augen in ein unbenutztes, glänzendes Einhänderschwert.

„Verwandlung", erklärte er mir. „Sechstklässlerzauber. Mein allererstes Schwert." Er hob es auf und hielt es vorsichtig von sich weg. Als er es drehte und begutachtete, glitzerte es scharf in der Walddunkelheit.

„Ich will, dass du mich ausbildest", entfuhr es mir, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte, und Merlin lachte auf.

„Ich bilde keine Hexen aus. Wie ich dieses England kenne, ist es doch wahrscheinlich nicht mal schicklich, oder nicht?" Sein Lachen versiegte, als er wieder das Schwert ansah und die Stirn runzelte, die Frage wieder ganz vergessen. Das regte mich auf, denn meine Forderung hätte ihn ehren müssen. „Sieht das wirklich wie ein Schwert aus?"

Es sah wie ein römisches Schwert aus, aber ich wusste nicht viel über Schwerter und ignorierte die Frage ohnehin. Es ging hier nicht um Schwerter. „Es ist deine Pflicht, deine Kunst weiterzugeben. Ich bin eine schnelle Schülerin. Ich werde dir nützlich sein."

Den Bart könnte ich ihm scheren, dann müsste er nicht den Tross dafür absuchen. Für diese Zauberei war ich bereit, alles zu geben. Wenn nicht einmal ich sie beherrschte, bedeutete das, dass nur er sie kannte.

„Ich hab keine Zeit für eine Schülerin. Außerdem zieht Arthur dauert durch die Gegend und kämpft, da hat eine Hexe wie du nichts zu suchen. Ich meine, wie alt bist du, achtzehn?" Er vollführte ein paar prüfende, unbeholfene Schwünge, bevor er es schulterzuckend aufgab und das Kriegsgerät senkte. „Ist das wirklich ein gutes Schwert? Es sieht nicht richtig aus."

„Der Knauf ist zu kurz und die Klinge zu lang." Warum nur zogen Männer Schwerter allen anderen Themen vor? Ich schritt an seine Seite und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Kampfgetümmel erschreckt mich nicht. Meine Weisheit übersteigt meine Jahre. Deine Gaben werden mit dir sterben, wenn du sie nicht weitergibst, und ich werde sie nutzen, um zu heilen und zu..."

Mit einer abwesenden Geste brachte er mich zum Schweigen. Dann hob er wieder den magischen Stock und murmelte beschwörende lateinische Worte. Die Klinge schrumpfte von magischer Hand; der Knauf nahm zweckmäßigere Konturen an. Fragend hob er es hoch, und ich nickte widerwillig.

„Wozu brauchst du überhaupt ein Schwert?", fragte ich schließlich und hasste das Zugeständnis an seine Unfähigkeit, von den wichtigen Dingen zu sprechen.

Merlin grinste knapp. „Es ist ein Geschenk für Arthur. Sozusagen. Komm mit zurück ins Lager, dann wirst du es sehen."

Mit schwingendem Fellmantel geriet er wieder in Bewegung, ohne seinem Kessel noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, und schritt in Richtung der Lager los. Innerlich seufzend folgte ich ihm.

„Du hast überhaupt kein eigenes Ziel", stellte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens fest, um ihn zurück zum _punctum saliens_, zu unserem Thema zu zwingen. Womöglich sah er noch nicht, dass die alten Götter uns zusammenzubringen wünschten. „Du folgst dem Bastardsohn und hilfst ihm mit seinen Zielen, nur weil du kein eigenes Ziel besitzt. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, was soll dich Uthers Bastard interessieren?"

Ein Ritter hätte womöglich sein Schwert gezogen und Entschuldigung für die Beleidigung seines Freundes gefordert. Der Druide jedoch tat nichts dergleichen. Er sah mich nicht einmal an, schritt nur aus, während vor uns Geräusche aus dem Hauptlager laut wurden. „Arthur hat mir geholfen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wer ich bin. Scheinbar ist er ein guter Heerführer, und wenn er diesen Thron unbedingt haben will, soll er ihn bekommen."

„Kein eigenes Ziel", schloss ich triumphierend. „Wie ich es sagte."

Merlin seufzte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er mich an, die Miene säuerlich. „Du bist ein neugieriges kleines Ding."

„_Scientia potentia est_", gab ich zurück. _Wissen ist Macht. _

„Und ein vorlautes", fügte er hinzu.

Im Stillen lächelte ich in mich hinein, doch ich drängte ihn nicht weiter. An diesem so kurzen Nachmittag hatte ich schon vieles erfahren und noch mehr gelernt. Ich hatte einen Zweig gesehen, der sich vor meinen Augen in ein Schwert verwandelte, und ich hatte einen Mann getroffen, hinter dem mehr steckte als nur Mannbarkeit. Was sie über Merlin sagten, stimmte. Er besaß Macht, wie niemand sie jemals gekannt hatte, und etwas sagte mir, dass sie nicht allein von seiner Zauberei stammte.

In diesen grauen Augen lag _Wissen_ - Wissen über Richtig und Falsch, wie es nur große Heiler besaßen, vielleicht sogar Wissen über kommende Tage, von denen kein anderer wusste.

Nach einer Weile - die Spitzen der Zelte tauchten bereits zwischen den Bäumen vor uns auf - blieb Merlin stehen und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß, was noch fehlt, damit sie uns glauben."

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt und wusste nicht, wovon er sprach. Noch immer hatte er mir nicht verraten, warum er einem Heerführer ein Schwert schenken wollte.

„Das hier", erwiderte er und hob das Schwert wieder hoch, während in seiner freien Hand sein magischer Stock wieder auftauchte. Er richtete ihn auf das Kriegsgerät. „_Cudero_", sagte er. Goldene Linien begannen auf der Klinge zu blitzen. Er grinste. „Besser."

Dann senkte er das Schwert und schritt weiter, ohne sich nach mir umzusehen. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte ich einen weiteren Blick auf die Klinge zu erhaschen, doch er hielt sie falsch herum dafür. Weil ich nicht aufpasste, stolperte ich über eine Wurzel und murmelte einen unwilligen Fluch.

Ich entschied mich gerade, dass er eine Inschrift hinzugefügt haben musste, als er unvermittelt weiter sprach. „Ich suche einen Schleier."

Beinahe stolperte ich erneut. „Einen Schleier?", wiederholte ich verblüfft und schloss eilig wieder zu ihm auf, damit mir nichts entging, jetzt wo er plötzlich mitteilsam wurde.

Merlin nickte. „Einen Schleier. Ein hoher Bogen aus dunklem Holz, der von einem Schleier abgedeckt wird. Man hört hinter ihm Stimmen wispern, wenn man näher kommt, und wer hinein fällt, taucht nie wieder auf. Klingelt da bei dir was?"

Rasch blätterte ich durch meine Erinnerung, durch die Gerüchte und Erzählungen, die ich sammelte, wenn ich durch die Dörfer zog und die Schwachen behandelte. Doch von solch einem magischen Gegenstand hatte ich niemals gehört. In unseren Tagen stellte niemand solch zwecklose Gegenstände her.

„Nein", erwiderte ich daher entschieden. „Es gibt einen solchen Bogen nicht im großen Britannien."

Ein Schatten huschte über seine Augen, doch er nickte. „Das antworten sie alle."

Er schwieg, bis wir einen Versammlungsplatz erreichten, der verlassen da lag. Nur Knappen und Diener huschten zwischen den Zelten umher. Die Könige Britanniens mussten noch alle bei der Laudatio auf den verstorbenen Großkönig sein, wo sie den Predigten der Christenpriester lauschten und darüber absprachen, wer im kommenden Krieg auf wen losgehen würde.

Uthers riesenhaftes Banner mit dem Drachenkopf hing über dem Platz an einem einschüchternden Mast und flatterte im müden Wind. Knappen hatten Felsbrocken herangeschafft und im Kreis angeordnet, damit ihre hohen Herren nicht in ihren schweren Rüstungen schwitzend stehen mussten. Einer hatte sogar einen Amboss bemüht.

Niemand warf uns einen zweiten Blick zu, obwohl ich mir vorstellte, dass jeder im Lager den geheimnisvollen Druiden erkannte. Vielleicht hatten sie sich nach so vielen Tagen an seinen Anblick gewöhnt.

Merlin hielt nur am Banner kurz inne, um es anzusehen. „Ich mag dieses Bild", bemerkte er. Ich sah kritisch darauf hoch. Die Weber hatten sich bemüht, dem Drachen ein gefährliches und schnaufendes Aussehen zu verleihen. Er spie Feuer und reckte seinen Hals. „Kennst du das Sprichwort - _draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_?"

„Nein", antwortete ich knapp.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum frage ich überhaupt."

Wie sich herausstellte, interessierte ihn der Amboss. Er sah sich nur sehr kurz um, bevor er sich für ihn entschied, darauf zuschritt und ihn nachdenklich anblickte. Dann sah er auf das Schwert in seiner Hand, grinste verstohlen und stak mit der Spitze der Klinge auf das Eisen.

Dann wieder der magische Stab in seiner Hand. Merlin überlegte noch kurz und schwenkte ihn besonders genau. „_Flectero_._ Obseraro. Finite Incantatem._"

Die Zauber folgten in schneller Folge, der Stock schnitt durch die Luft, als sei er selbst ein Schwert. Mit großen Augen sah ich zu, wie das Schwert in den Amboss einsank, als sei er weich wie Lehm. Als der Druide es prüfend am Knauf packte und daran rüttelte, war es bereits starr darin eingeschlossen.

Über meinem Starren vergaß ich das Atmen und musste rasselnd Luft holen. „Warum schließt du das Geschenk in einen Amboss ein?"

Indem er den Stock wieder unter seinem Mantel verstaute, verschränkte Merlin zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil der, der das Schwert zieht, der Großkönig Britanniens sein wird", erwiderte er, und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Und wieso sollten die Könige das glauben?"

Er lächelte. „Deshalb." Und er nickte hinüber zum Schwert.

Misstrauisch sah ich es wieder an, und jetzt fiel mir der Zauber wieder ein, den er auf dem Weg gesprochen hatte. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um eine Inschrift in goldenen Lettern, die sich vom Knauf hinauf in die Klinge brannte, wie kein Schmied sie je hinein brennen könnte, wie nur Magie sie geboren haben konnte. Dort stand in klar umrandeten römischen Zeichen:

_Wer dieses Schwert herausziehen kann, ist der rechtmäßige König von Britannien. _

Und Merlin lehrte mich seine erste Lektion: Dass die Leute uns alles glaubten, wenn nur genug Zauberei dahinter steckte.

* * *

Wir beobachteten das Spektakel von einem ruhigen Platz zwischen den Bäumen, mit denen mein Zauber uns beide verschmelzen ließ. Auf dem Versammlungsplatz herrschte Aufruhr. All die großen Könige und Heerführer hatten sich versammelt, mit ihren schmutzigen Bärten und üppigen Gewändern, und führten heftig Krieg mit Worten. Manche hatten bereits die Schwerter gezogen. 

Unter ihnen saß Arthur auf dem Amboss, der grinste und sich auf sein neues Schwert lehnte. Es stand ihm gut, das Schwert: Die goldene Inschrift mischte sich mit seinem blonden Haar. Mit dem kräftigen Kinn und den blauen Augen ähnelte er sehr seinem Vater, wie sie ihn auf Bildern malten. Doch Arthur würde nie Uther sein, und diese Männer wussten es.

„Dies Zauberwerk ist Lästerung!", brüllte gerade König Lot aus dem Norden. Er war ein riesenhafter Mann mit dem langen braunen Haar der Schotten und schwang seine Axt, um seinen Worten größere Kraft zu verleihen.

Ein kleiner Alter, den ich nicht kannte, schüttelte die Faust. „Er hat Recht! Ich werde keinen Bastard auf dem Thron akzeptieren!"

Er stürmte ein paar Schritte vor und kam samt seiner drei Ritter ärgerlich zum Stehen, denn Bedwyr mit seinen breiten Schultern und Ritter Kai mit den Narben hatten sich mit gezogenen Schwertern vor Arthur gestellt.

Jetzt trat ein anderer Ritter vor, der einen Umhang von französischem Schnitt trug und so feine Gesichtszüge zur Grimasse verzog, dass mich wunderte, ihm keine Traube seufzender Damen folgen zu sehen. „Isch werde Arthür folgen", rief er in schwerem französischem Akzent aus und stak sein Schwert bekräftigend in den Boden. „Är 'at das Schwert des Großkönigs gesogen. Gott steht auf seiner Seite, und so der große Merlin. Är ist der reschtmäßige König Britanniens!"

„Und wer willst du sein, das zu entscheiden, kleiner Ritter?", forderte König Urien ihn höhnisch heraus.

Der Ritter richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ritter Lancelot du Lac aus der Bretagne will isch sein, und in der Bretagne erkennen wir die reschtmäßige Könige, wenn wir sie sehen."

„Blabla." Neben mir schüttelte Merlin den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Ich hatte sehr gespannt gelauscht, aber er schien nicht weiter interessiert, solange kein Blut floss.

„Glaubt du wirklich, dass der Plan gelingt?", fragte ich neugierig nach. Von Königsintrige verstand ich nicht viel. Ob Merlin mehr davon verstand, wusste ich noch nicht, aber der Bastardsohn mit seinem Schwert wirkte sehr entschlossen und sehr gut gelaunt. Und dieser Bedwyr an seiner Seite schien sich direkt auf einen Kampf zu freuen; er begann gerade eine betonte Dehnübung.

Jetzt zuckte Merlin mit den Schultern, als sei es nicht wirklich wichtig. „Die meisten werden es akzeptieren, denke ich. Aus irgendeinem Grund glauben sie alles, sobald ich es aufschreibe. Mit den anderen wird Arthur schon fertig. Er kann fast so gut kämpfen wie trinken."

„Kämpfen mit einem Druiden im Schatten, der ihm den Rücken deckt?", fragte ich lauernd nach. Er hatte es also wirklich nicht vor - seine Gaben zum Guten und Wahren einzusetzen. Selbst jetzt nicht, wo er Arthur den Thron geschenkt hatte, auf dem Uther ihn immer hatte sehen wollen.

Merlin nickte einfach. „Dazu wurde ich ausgebildet. Heilen sollen andere."

„Nachdem du sie deine Kräfte lehrst?" Ich sah ihn fest an.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. „Bis ich den Schleier finde", erwiderte er, doch ich hörte wohl die Einschränkung anstatt der Ablehnung, die diesmal ausblieb.

Den Lärm am Versammlungsplatz hatte ich vergessen, als ich seine Hand ergriff. Ein Pakt wie dieser erforderte eine Gegenleistung, und ich hatte die meine gefunden. Eine Zeitlang hatte ich gefürchtet, dass ich keine finden würde außer seinen Bart zu scheren. „Ich werde dir helfen, deinen Schleier zu finden, Druide Merlin."

Merlin sah zu mir hinab, suchte mein Gesicht mit seinen grauen Augen ab. In diesen Augen schienen Schatten. „Mein richtiger Name lautet Sirius."

Ich begann zu lächeln. „Dann nenne mich Nimue."

Hinter uns gaben Könige nach, und das goldene Zeitalter Arthurs begann.

* * *

_**Fin. **_

* * *

**Bemerkung zur Interpretation:**

Die _Historia Regum Britanniae_, also die Geschichte der Könige Britanniens, ist der Titel der wichtigsten frühen Niederschrift der Geschichte Arthurs von Geoffrey of Monmouth. Sie stammt aus dem 12. Jahrhundert und war die Basis der französisch-deutschen Version, die bei uns sehr populär war.

Lancelot du Lac ist eigentlich eine Erfindung dieser späten Versionen; in früheren Texten stand anstatt ihm Bedwyr fab Bedrawg an Arthurs Seite. Kai oder Cei fab Cynyr ist ein weiterer Gefolgsmann Arthurs, dem man in frühen Texten oft magische Fähigkeiten nachsagt. Nimue oder Viviane ist „die Dame vom See", eine Dryade - ein Naturgeist - und manchmal Merlins Geliebte, manchmal seine Feindin. Lot, Leondegrance und Urien sind britische Könige und spätere Gefolgsmänner von Arthur. Uther Pendragon war der Großkönig Britanniens und Arthurs Vater. Er zeugte Arthur, als dessen Mutter Igraine noch mit einem verfeindeten König namens Gorlois verheiratet war.

Von Merlins Leben gibt es so viele Versionen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, sie aufzuschreiben - viele davon nennt Nimue, als sie Gerüchte aufzählt. Er sei jedenfalls ein Soldat gewesen, der in der Schlacht von Arfderydd den Verstand verlor und daraufhin die Kunst der Weissagung erlernte. Sein historischer Ursprung ist ein Mysterium, aber jetzt wissen wir ja mehr :-).


End file.
